tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shockwave
:Shockwave is a Decepticon from Tarn. MILITARY OPERATIONS COMMANDER SHOCKWAVE has a cold, brutal, scientific approach to war. He secretly seeks to overthrow Megatron as leader of the Decepticons because he believes logic says he would be a better leader. In the meantime, however, he plays the faithful toady, believing it illogical to telegrah his intentions like some people. As a laser gun, Shockwave can emit lethal beams of energy from anywhere on the electromagnetic spectrum: gamma rays, X-rays, visible light, infrared rays, radio waves, etc. He can fly in his laser gun or robot mode. He has a high fuel use, but can be powered by nuclear sources if necessary. He is often confounded by intuitive, emotional thinking. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Shockwave is from Tarn. He is a highly ranked and staunchly loyal Decepticon, and with Soundwave, apparently one of the first at Megatron's side. Certainly he was one of Megatron's more favored troops, in that Megatron's constant praise of him seemed to annoy Starscream to no end. More than Meets the Eye Shockwave was entrusted with the stewardship of Cybertron by Megatron when the latter left to intercept an Autobot mission surveying for new forms of energy. Neither Decepticon suspected that Megatron's absence (and Shockwave's command) would last four million years. Little changed on Cybertron during those years, although Shockwave apparently lost his left hand and replaced it with a laser cannon. Transport to Oblivion Shockwave oversaw all Decepticon activity on the evidently near-empty Cybertron. His keen scientific mind resulted in several incredible devices, including the space bridge. Although he was able to keep Cybertron functional for the extended length of time, he continued to try to contact Megatron in hopes of finding an energy source to revitalize the planet. Roll for It In 1984, he finally reestablished contact with the Decepticon leader. The two coordinated the refinement of the space bridge, first to send energon cubes, and eventually as an easy method of transport for Decepticons. Divide and Conquer However, Autobots would also occasionally hijack use of the bridge, and Shockwave found himself having to repel stowaways on more than one occasion. The Ultimate Doom Eventually, Megatron and Shockwave developed a space bridge powerful enough to transport Cybertron itself to Earth. The close proximity of the two worlds caused horrible weather disturbances that the Decepticons were able to utilize as sources of energy which could easily be shipped back to their homeworld. It was during this affair that Shockwave and his men had to stop an attempt by several Autobots and Spike Witwicky to rescue Spike's father, who was being held on Cybertron as a slave. The Autobots were eventually able to escape with both Sparkplug and the data for Doctor Arkeville’s mind-control hypno chips. Countdown to Extinction Even though he partook in the near-destruction of the Earth, he could also be credited with helping save it shortly after. With Megatron presumed dead following an explosion on his star cruiser, Starscream assumed command on Cybertron. He rigged Dr. Arkeville's exponential generator to blow up the Earth so the Decepticons could harvest the release of energy. Despite Starscream's orders, Shockwave continued to make communications to Earth, finally reaching Megatron, who wasn’t dead after all, and warning him in time to disable the generator. The Autobot Run He once came to Earth, but only for a short time. In an attack on a Blackrock Industries oil platform, Shockwave injured Josie Beller, unintentionally creating Circuit Breaker. Desertion of the Dinobots When all the Earthbound Transformers began to malfunction due to the deterioration of the essential element Cybertonium in their bodies, Shockwave was tasked with having more mined from Cybertron to send to the Decepticons. The Autobots sent the Dinobots to attack the space bridge and snatch some Cybertonium for them. Instead, the rebellious Dinobots used the space bridge to travel to Cybertron, where they intended to stay. They were captured by Shockwave’s sentinels, rewired, and put to work in the Cybertonium mines. Spike and Carly were also captured when they attempted to rescue them, but Shockwave underestimated the two humans. Once they were put in the mines, Spike and Carly were able to fix Grimlock and the others. The Dinobots broke free and were able to escape Shockwave with enough Cybertonium to repair the Autobots. The Search for Alpha Trion Though he'd believed them to be extinct, Shockwave discovered a small group of Female Autobots when they attempted to raid his energon stockroom. Although they got away with some supplies, he was able to track them to their hidden hideout. He alerted Megatron, who devised the plan of kidnapping their leader, Elita One. Megatron knew she had a relationship with Optimus Prime. Sure enough, after her capture, Optimus raced to Cybertron to rescue her, only to be captured himself by Starscream. Thanks to Elita's special power, she and Optimus were able to escape. Meanwhile, Shockwave, Starscream, and the other Decepticons had to contend with Ironhide leading a small group of Autobots who had followed Optimus Prime. With the help of the Female Autobots team, they eventually cornered the Decepticons, until Shockwave blasted them off the bridge with his gun mode. He would’ve been able to finish them off had Prime and One not intervened at the last moment to save their comrades, send Starscream and the others running off, and blast Shockwave down into the pits of Cybertron. The Key to Vector Sigma He wasn’t out of action for long. After Megatron built his new combiner team, the Stunticons, Shockwave helped locate the key to Vector Sigma, the computer that gave life to all Transformers. He later learned and reported to Megatron that the key had other unknown properties on other worlds, which Megatron discovered meant turning organic matter into metal. Unfortunately for Megatron, Silverbolt was able to score a precise shot, blowing apart the key before Megatron could get away with it. War Dawn Another device built by Shockwave was the Kronosphere, a time machine that was used to dispose of the Aerialbots. When the Autobots were able to drive the Decepticons out of their hideout, Shockwave helped Megatron reactivate a fallen Guardian robot to try to take back the base. In the end, the Autobots were able to bring the Aerialbots back to the present, and with their help, drove the Decepticons away for good. Starscream's Brigade Later, Shockwave alerted Megatron to the theft of five personality components from the Decepticon Detention Center on Cybertron. These were stolen by Starscream to build his own force to defeat Megatron, the Combaticons. The Revenge of Bruticus This coup failed, and Starscream and the Combaticons were exiled to deep space. While Starscream went off on his own, the Combaticons instead made their way back to Cybertron, where they attacked Shockwave and his sentinels and succeeded in taking over Decepticon headquarters. Shockwave ran into Starscream, and the two teamed up to stop the Combaticons and their plan to use the space bridge to push the Earth into the Sun. However, Starscream saw an opportunity to assert power over Megatron, who was still on Earth. He turned against Shockwave, the two fought each other, and they were captured by the Combaticons. They were both eventually freed when Megatron and Optimus Prime came to Cybertron to defeat the Combaticons themselves. MUX History: '' '' "Ultimately, I serve only one master... Pure logic." - Shockwave In 2006, Shockwave attacked a large corn farm in Iowa. He was eventually driven off by Ironhide, but not before stealing enough corn to use in his research into alternative energy sources. Shockwave often came to Earth to lead the Decepticon Assault Infantry division when necessary, leaving Cyclonus in charge of Cybertron forces while he is gone. During the Dweller's assault on Polyhex in 2012, Shockwave was crushed beneath a falling building and has yet to have been recovered. In August of 2013, Earth-reckoning, Shockwave recovered enough to blast himself out from under the rubble under which he'd been buried. After refueling in Tyrest, Shockwave received a call that Polyhex was under attack by a Quintesson ship. Unfortunately, The Quintesson Vashik successfully landed a Spire in Polyhex under heavy fire from Shockwave, while Shockwave and Starscream dispatched quite a few of the Quintessons' Overcharges. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the return of Shockwave, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. Since his return, Shockwave has overseen the rebuilding of Decepticon Headquarters in Tarn. On May 1st of 2015 (Earth reckoning) The Female Autobots attacked the roadway from Helex to Stanix. During the fight it was so badly damaged by the fighting and acid rain that the Decepticons will likely have to use the Helex/Stanix tunnel to move shipments from Fort Scyk to Castle Decepticon. In 2016, when Cybertron threatened to tear itself apart, Megatron discussed with Shockwave and Starscream about the possibility of obtaining information from Vector Sigma about how best to save Cybertron. Shockwave expressed curiosity, wishing to gather more data in able to make better decisions. Starscream advised caution, citing warnings given by Vector Sigma last time Starscream sought its help. As usual, Megatron ignored Starscream's warnings and vowed to move ahead with his plans. In early 2017, Counterpunch, Dust Devil, Seaspray, and Shockwave travelled down to the Cybertron Underworld to seek out the knowledge of Vector Sigma. In spite of clever diversionary efforts by Counterpunch, the Decepticons were almost overwhelmed by Centurion Droids... until they were suddenly called off by Dust Devil. Shockwave received cryptic information from Vector Sigma, which he relayed to Megatron. He was then ordered to lay siege to Iacon, which he did successfully. In 2018, Shockwave was made an at-large Decepticon commander, placed in charge of all military operations, regardless of division. OOC Notes *Female Autobots are Shockwave's kryptonite. *Shockwave can't shoot for beans. *Shockwave has poor equilibrium. Logs /Posts 1999 * August 27 - "Decepticon CoC Meeting," from the point of view of CMO Scrapper. 2007 * August 2 - Easy Pickins 2010 Jan 05 - My Return Shockwave :Greetings, Decepticons. With recent victories on Cybertron, I have taken it upon myself to leave Hun-Grrr in command of our forces there and return to Earth. I expect reports from all infantry commanders on Earth immediately. I will also be meeting with Intelligence and Aerospace officers in order to more efficiently coordinate operations, as well as Research and Development division heads. I expect prompt responses from the appropriate personnel. Shockwave, out. Mar 03 - Anomaly :Decepticons, I have detected several quantum anomalies across this planet's surface. Most recently, one has occurred approximately twenty miles, thirty-seven degrees northwest of Trypticon. Initial readings and investigations indicate the anomaly is a tear in space-time, connecting our reality to an alternate one. The terrain immediately on the other side of the portal appears identical to the surrounding terrain on our side. I will be assembling a force reconnaissance unit to investigate the alternate reality in more depth and report our findings. Shockwave, out. 2013 * Aug 30 - "Shockwave Reports to Megatron" - Shockwave reports on the Tarn Space Bridge and his meeting with Prowl. Aug 30 - "Standing Orders" There is a brief glimpse of the Decepticon Insignia before the image fades to reveal the cyclopean, featureless visage of Shockwave. He stares directly into the camera, and promptly gets right to the point. "Decepticons, I bring word from Megatron. One solar cycle ago, I was contacted by the Autobot, Prowl, with an offer that Megatron has chosen to accept. Until such time as the Quintessons have been driven from Earth, we are allied with the Autobots. However, you are instructed to let the Autobots take the front line. Allow them to absorb the brunt of the damage. Do so intelligently. The Autobots may be fools, but they are not stupid. Earth's resources are too important to lose to the Quintessons. Once they are dealt with, then the Autobots will become expendable." After this, Shockwave takes a step back from the camera and gestures with his cannon armor, revealing the cylindrical structure of the Space Bridge terminus. "On Cybertron, I have reconstructed and reoriented the Space Bridge in Tarn. Long Haul is to be commended for dismantling and saving it, thus keeping it away from the Quintessons. As such, our direct link to Earth is now restored. All Decepticon forces not required for operations on Earth will return to Tarn, which has been established as the Decepticon base of operations on Cybertron. For those unaware, the Quintessons have taken a portion of Polyhex with one of their spire ships. As Guardian of Cybertron, I will see them extracted. By the next solar cycle, I will have completed my work on a waveform emission capable of destroying their forcefield." Shockwave moves closer again, his optic flaring brighter. "They will regret coming to Cybertron. Shockwave out." 9/3 - "Last Stand" The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. October 12 - "Go Get Some Kaff" Highly skilled intelligence analyst Floodlight is... sent to get Kaff October 21 - "The Plan" With the Decepticons' energy reserves in Polyhex destroyed, they need a new way to supplement raids, and fast. Scrapper has worked out plans to build a super-reactor on Cybertron, but he needs energy, equipment, and fissionable materials. To that end, Decepticons are staging raids on nuclear power plants. The Autobots must stop them, not only to keep the Decepticons from getting a new source of energy, but also to keep them from causing an accidental nuclear meltdown. 2014 October 17 - AAR: Decepticon City << The image of Shockwave crackles into view. His voice is as flat as always, despite clear strain in even his stoic demeanor. >> "Decepticons, Dr. Arkeville has been taken by the Autobots and their human allies. I defer to Lord Megatron with orders regarding his search or destroy status. Infantry guard postings are to be doubled in key locations around Trypticon, but I require the bulk of my forces to return to Autobot City. If they have taken Arkeville, then they clearly seek to reactivate Metroplex." "All infantry defense plans are to be completed immediately. Defense mechanisms will be re-calibrated and adjusted to account for human operative interference. I will be overseeing this effort directly. If they devise a cure, they will not be given the chance to use it. Lord Megatron, when Trypticon is secured, I will return to Autobot City and remain there, pending other orders." << As straight and to the point as always, Shockwave bends his arm across his chest in salute and cuts the feed. >> Nov 19 - AAR: Autobot City In follow up to Scrapper's report, the Autobots have retaken Autobot City. Of their attacking forces, eighty percent were severely wounded, some critically. Decepticons suffered no losses with my own damage being the most severe due to the intervention of Superion. Though we lost Metroplex, the Autobots regained their city with substantial loss to personnel and equipment. I applaud Scrapper and Starscream for their forward thinking, as their designs left the interior of Metroplex in ruin. Due to the severity of my injuries, I am temporarily placing Onslaught in command of the Assault Infantry division. I have complete confidence in his tactical ability. Shockwave out. 2015 Mar 29 - Promotion: Onslaught Onslaught has been promoted to second in command of the Assault Infantry division. All Decepticon forces will acknowledge his new rank, and afford him the respect attributed to his position. His strategic ability is invaluable, and his contributions will be prove a significant advantage in our war against the Autobots. This respect extends also to the Combaticons as a unit, and I am confident that their actions on the battlefield will continue to speak for themselves. Shockwave out. Apr 15 - AAR: Space Station Delta The control cube from Space Station Delta has been successfully recovered and secured. When Astrotrain returns us to Trypticon, I will begin analysis and upload all retrieved data. Astrotrain and Vortex are to be commended for their speed and efficiency in executing the operation. Shockwave out. May 01 - AAR: Outskirts of Helex Female Autobots Aegis, Firestar and Flareup attempted to sabotage the main road to Helex. Acid Storm detected Flareup as she tripped the sensors along the road and I ordered him to pursue her while I personally investigated the explosives that she placed. I was able to jam her radio transmission and disable her in a nearby tunnel before her companions arrived to reinforce her. Acid Storm utilized his corrosive weaponry to disable a majority of the explosives. In the end, we repulsed the Autobots, but there is significant damage to the road from the fighting and continued Autobot attempts to detonate their remaining bombs. Work crews will be dispatched immediately to begin repairs, but the extensive damage, acid run off and likelihood of further Autobot sabotage attempts forces me to close the road to general Decepticon traffic and military operations. It is advised that all personnel utilize the tunnel system linking our cities. Starscream, I recommend hightened patrols in the area regardless. Acid Storm performed well, but will require repairs before returning to his duties. Megatron, the Autobot Aegis displayed uncalled for enthusiam at the beginning of our battle, proclaiming an age of the Autobots and that Cybetron belongs to them. I corrected her logical fallacy, but am certain you will wish to show them the greater extent of their error. We will be ready. Shockwave out. 2016 * May 31 - "New Body" - Shockwave reveals Megatron's new body. * July 05 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" - Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. Jul 05 - Derelict Space Station Communication officers reported Autobot energy signatures in a section of our territory. I conceded that this discovery warranted personal investigation and traveled with Astrotrain and Slugfest to a derelict space station. I dispatched Astrotrain to follow the Autobots and ascertain their purpose in respect to the truce, which hindered their exploration efforts. I interfaced with the station terminal and determined its origin, purpose and the nature of what it housed. Though it is my belief that the Autobots escaped with a device capable of destroying the Dead Energon Sea plaguing out world, I acquired all of the data necessary to make a version of our own. All forces are to monitor communications for mention of this device and patrols should be mindful of its existence. I am uploading a summary of the data, including a superficial description of the device, to be made available immediately to all Decepticon forces. Shockwave out. July 5 - "Shockwave's Report" Shockwave reports on the events that transpired on Plumgaige's Derelict Space Station. Sep 13 - ARR: Hydrax Spaceport Lord Megatron. As you commanded, I responded to reports of Autobots and neutral parties attempting to flee Cybertron. Slugfest and I responded. The ship was shot down and Slugfest herded many of the neutrals away from the craft. No casualties of your subjects to report. Shockwave out. December 12 - "Plans for Vector Sigma" Starscream is probably the most recent Decepticon to have dealings with Vector Sigma... Shockwave might want to talk to him before he descends into the depths. 2017 * January 17 - "Visit to Vector Sigma" - Seaspray encounters the legendary super-computer Vector Sigma! Jan 17 - Vector Sigma Counterpunch and I have returned from an excursion into the heart of Cybertron to commune with Vector Sigma. Below, we discovered the Autobots Dust Devil and Sea Spray. Dust Devil, it seems, was designated to speak with Vector Sigma and secured us passage past the Centurions and into Vector Sigma's chamber. A holographic projection, potentially a data remnant, of Alpha Trion was also present and assisted in speaking with Vector Sigma, who confirmed correlation between the fate of Cybertron and Vector Sigma's continued existence. His answers were unfortunately cryptic otherwise. Megatron and Starscream, I will transmit the contents of Victor Sigma's final message within this report. The encryption key has been made available to both of you. "There is another Key, even greater than mine. It was hidden so no mech may find it, and it accesses a room into which no mech may venture. As Cybertron approaches a dying sun, access this room once more, and the planet will be restored." In addition, Alpha Trion personally informed me that if Cybertron is successfully restored, there will be limitless energy for all of its occupants. There can be no mistake - he spoke of another Golden Age. The chamber containing Vector Sigma collapsed behind us in the upheaval, but I find it unlikely that it was destroyed. Counterpunch, you are to report to our medical team for examination. Medical team, Counterpunch was blasted by an energy beam from Vector Sigma as the chamber began its collapse. I require the data from the examination as soon as possible. Lord Megatron, I await your command. Feb 20 - The Siege of Iacon To all standing Decepticon forces. We have established a perimeter siege of Iacon. All remaining infantry forces not otherwise occupied with important tasks are to report to the front to fortify our stranglehold on the base. Let no Autobot in or out. Hail Megatron. Shockwave out. Mar 22 - Iacon Siege Update Lord Megatron, Trypticon has fallen. He nearly breached all of Iacon's defenses single-handedly before the Autobots managed to deactivate or destroy his transformation cog, forcing him into his city configuration. We still hold the perimeter around the city and much damage was inflicted by Trypticon's attack. I will maintain the siege pending further orders. The Autobots seem content to lick their wounds at this time, but it is logical to conclude this victory will embolden them. I remain vigilant. Shockwave out. Mar 09 - AAR: Siege of Iacon "Lord Megatron. The Autobots have broken the siege. The Insecticons succeeded in reviving Trypticon, who proceeded to damage much of the wall of Iacon and the surrounding area, and was then engaged by Omega Supreme. This was a trap - the Autobots set off explosions beneath our lines, bringing most of our forces and Trypticon himself falling into the depths of Cybertron. I have ordered a general retreat to spare our resources. Search parties will be sent into Cybertron to locate Trypticon. The Autobots have deployed Omega Supreme outside of Iacon in our wake. I am overseeing the organization of what remains of our ground forces and await your orders. Shockwave out." September 12 - Autobot Attack on Toraxxis After drugging the Decepticons with an energon additive that made them attack each other, the Autobots move in to capture the Toraxxis mega-refinery. Sep 12 - Refinery Aftermath Decepticons: If you are receiving this transmission, I have failed to hold back Optimus Prime. Upon receiving the report on the refinery situation from Coldsnap in Toraxxis, I attempted to determine what happened to our forces. As I required further data, I traveled to the refinery myself to determine the scope of the situation and its cause. I arrived to find all Decepticons present in a broken and battered state, the result of a brutal free-for-all battle between one another. I was able to speak with Bonecrusher only briefly before Optimus Prime attacked. He states that he was overwhelmed with a relentless urge to attack his fellow Decepticons - I presume the other Decepticons felt a similar urge. Optimus Prime seemed to expect this and the timing of the Autobot follow-up attack was too well coordinated to be a coincidence. If the refinery still stands, I recommend testing the Energon stores and all of the extraction points. Given my work with Energon in the past, and the effects Bonecrusher described, I suspect fuel sabotage. Oct 25 - ARR: Toraxxis Refinery < Text Message > This is Shockwave, reporting in. Hook, Brawl, Scourge, Slugfest and I performed an ambush on the occupied refinery in Toraxxis. I was able to inflict heavy damage to the automated defenses and the front entrance of the perimeter before Autobot forces engaged us. We inflicted damage to the defenders and a full data assessment of the refinery and what defenses remain have been recorded and uploaded to Decepticon Command. I propose that a full assault be planned, coordinated and carried out soon to take advantage of this skirmish. Starscream, the automated defenses that we encountered largely consisted of aerial drones. The Autobots have not placed heavy weaponry to guard their prize and, based on interactions with the enemy, I conclude that this is due to its proximity to their beloved "Rollout Bar". I am certain that this weakness can be used against them. < End Text > November 01 - "Imploring Shockwave" Acid Storm and Banshee bring their proposal to Shockwave. November 29 - "Ideas Presented" Acid Storm and Banshee present their ideas to Shockwave. Nov 30 - Operation: Megatron's Reach "Banshee and Acid Storm, Lord Megatron has approved your proposal for limiting retribution against the human race to known Autobot collaborator and sympathizer, Spike Witwicky, and his supposedly untouchable family. Cyclonus or Soundwave, we will require concrete intelligence concerning the whereabouts of the human and his kin before this operation commences. Banshee, you presented a well-constructed preliminary plan for an assault on Metroplex. Continue to develop it to precise detail, as it will prove to be the scenario carrying the highest potential risk. Coordinate with me regarding any further need for resources and I will see them provided." "None will escape Megatron's wrath, and so I assign this operation the designation 'Megatron's Reach'. Do not fail him. Shockwave, out." December 18 - "Attack on Autobot City" The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. 2018 * April 17 - "Attack on the Metal Plains" - The Decepticons are at it again, launching a massive campaign in an attempt of take over the manufacturing base of the newly-revitalized Cybertron. Only Elita's squad of plucky Autobots can stop Shockwave's relentless march to the west from Helex. * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. May 18 - Status Update: Valvolux < TEXT ONLY > LOCATION: Outskirts of Valvolux REPORTING OFFICER: Shockwave After recovering from the ambush by Elita One and her Autobot soldiers, Decepticon forces under my command resumed our march toward Valvolux to secure the city and gain a foothold in the recovering industrial sector of Cybertron. I anticipated that the Autobots would use Elita One's actions to prepare themselves, an assumption which proved correct in practice. The battle began as predicted, but courtesy of data provided by Floodlight and direct observation by myself, I determined that the Autobots had set up a trap for our ground-based infantry. Initial attempts to disable this trap proved fruitful, but the Autobots meddled in our efforts, raising considerably risk to our minimal air support. I concluded that with the composition of our forces at the time that the city could not be breached without unacceptable losses. To that end, I have pulled our troops back to the outskirts of the city. With additional data and visual confirmation of the defensive layout of Valvolux, more accurate plans are in works to increase probability of success considerably. Included with this report are copies of the data acquired from the battle, for the review of Decepticon officers and strategists. ATTACHED: Images and surface schematics of the walls around Valvolux along with numerous ruins that the Autobots used for hiding and covered. Their defensive ground troops utilized trenches supported by multiple artillery pieces and towers which are also pictured and structurally analyzed. A final shot shows one of the guns arranged near a large hole in the wall, which was blasted open by Shockwave. The gun was destroyed by Blast Off. There are many more, all within range of that spot. A final image is a shot of Discretion, the Dominicon. RECOMMENDATION: Additional air support and firepower advised to silence artillery and support ground thrust. Autobots responded with numerous air units, including Windblade and a Dominicon. My data indicates that they are Discretion. Blast Off performed admirably, but the Autobots were clearly prepared for an aerial assault. < END TEXT > May 30 - "We Are War Machines" Overlord and Shockwave discuss philosophy while planning the Autobots' destruction at Valvolux. Jul 20 - ARR: Munitions Factory < Begin Video Feed > The image of Shockwave appears, looking worse for wear. Behind him is the laboratory of Castle Decepticon, where he has clearly been undergoing repairs. "The battle for Valvolux turned a few nights ago. Our forces made a solid effort to push the Autobots out of the city, with Overlord and myself striking at one of the munitions factories. The Autobots pushed back with a creature I have never seen before, a winged beast resembling a dragon from the Earthlings' mythology. It drove back Overlord, and though I caused significant damage to Ultra Magnus, I was forced away as well. That creature claimed that Valvolux was its city, so at minimum it must either be a local or originated in the city. Regardless, with this unknown combatant protecting them, our hold has crumbled. As we fell back, Overlord enacted his contingency plan to leave the city in ruins. Ravage detonated charges planted in Valvolux's main energon refinery, bringing it down entirely. We have retreated, but it is a stalemate at best, a Pyrrhic victory at worst, for our enemies." "Shockwave out." < End Video Feed > Oct 17 - Soundwave The image of Shockwave appears on-screen, the metallic crags and spires of some remote part of Cybertron behind him. "I am returning from outlying operations on Cybertron to Trypticon shortly. Soundwave is to be left undisturbed in the Repair Bay. I will attend to him personally." The image winks out. Players In 2001, Shockwave was played by MightyShoxy. Shockwave was played by Dean until September of 2010. Since August of 2013, Shockwave has once again been played by MightyShoxy. In 2018, MightyShoxy stepped down to focus on playing Optimus Prime, but may still temp him on occasion. References * Shockwave @ tfu.info Shattered Glass Shattered Glass Shockwave is a passionate leader and stalwart defender of the people of Cybertron, and Decepticon ambassador to Earth. What If? Universes Bot World In Bot World, Shockwave is warlord of Tarn, and is working on a Coda Remote to deactivate the Autobot Guardian robots. Decepticon World On Decepticon-dominated Cybertron, Shockwave spends most of his time in his lab in Tarn. Among his experiments are the Dinobots, who in this world are Autobots Shockwave captured and altered to be his personal soldiers. However, there is question about if he actually controls them... After the Decepticons overtook the Autobots' main base and the death of Ultra Magnus, Springer issued a direct challenge to Bumblebee's leadership, imploring the gathered Autobots vote "no confidence" in Bumblebee's leadership and install Springer as interim leader. He vowed to begin using Decepticon tactics and begin a campaign to instill terror in the Decepticons' psyche by conducting small, but deadly raids. While he had the support of the senior Autobot leader Hot Spot, Springer's initiative ultimately failed (263 voted "No Confidence", 327 voted against). Despite losing, Springer vowed to support Bumblebee and ordered all of his followers to follow his lead. In a gesture of solidarity, Bumblebee promoted Springer to City Commander, the position held by the deceased Ultra Magnus. Hot Spot died leading a final group of Autobots to the Decepticon-controlled Space Bridge. He was incinerated by Shockwave's powerful cannon blast, along with nearly 40 other elite warriors and scientists. The two remaining Protectobots, Streetwise and Blades, grieved for their fallen leader shortly after Bumblebee was presented the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. During the battle, Megatron was killed by Sky Lynx, who was also able to dislodge the Matrix of Leadership from Megatron's arm cannon. Shockwave is now the presumed leader of the Decepticons. Decepticon World logs * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. Joe World With the destruction of Cybertron in 2005, Shockwave was trapped on Earth, where he had traveled to help stop the Autobot/Joe alliance. Cobra World With the destruction of Cybertron in 2005, Shockwave was trapped on Earth, where he had traveled to help rescue Decepticon drones from Cobra enslavement. In 2012, Shockwave had himself rebuild into a Cobra H.I.S.S. TANK to help infiltrate Cobra forces. Category:1999 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:Cybertron Decepticons Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Transformers